


(Res)trained

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: Tony plans a fun night with ropes for them, except with an unexpected twist. This time, it’ll be Peter following his orders and tying him up.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	(Res)trained

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this originally on my tumblr, but i liked it too much for me to not post it here too. enjoy!

"Well? Are you just gonna stay there all day, baby?”

Tony’s drawl made Peter look up from the brown ropes he held in his hand. The Dom was smirking at him,  _ knowing  _ how affected Peter was by what he was expected to do,  _ knowing  _ and  _ relishing  _ the fact that Peter had basically been dropkicked into subspace already by the command. 

“I guess you are, then.” Tony shifted his expression into an unimpressed one, giving Peter a look. “You’re doing an awfully poor impression of someone who wants to come by the end of tonight. Get over here and tie Daddy up like he’s just told you to.”

“Um,” Peter said intelligently, flinching when the vibrating plug in his ass started up a steady hum, then shook his head to clear his thoughts.  _ Get it together, Peter.  _ “Yes, Daddy.”

He moved forward, starting to undo the ropes from how they were neatly knotted up. When he had an ample amount in his hand, he looked at Tony for further instructions.

Tony eyed it critically like he’d already fucked up, then jerked his chin to indicate that Peter was to come closer. Peter dutifully shuffled forward on his knees until Tony stopped him with a hand. “Double the rope,” he ordered.

Peter moved to obey, but before he could overlap the rope into two, his chin was taken in hand with a near punishing grip, and Tony pulled him into a hard, wet kiss. Peter went limp, letting the Dom take over, sucking and biting until he pulled back, eyeing Peter appraisingly then smirking at the ruined state he was already in.

“Good boy.” Tony grinned. “Now get to it.”

With shaky hands, Peter listened to every one of Tony’s commands.  _ Tie the knot off here, right under my collarbone. Pull it through the grip here. Push through the loop twice. Make a hook.  _

When they reached the halfway point, Peter’s hands busy with the double knot he’d been ordered to work on, Tony took his hard cock in hand, making Peter keen at the friction. His hips had already been twitching forwards like he wanted to rub off on Tony—god, how fucking  _ filthy  _ was that; he was like a bitch in heat at this point—and the newly added touch was  _ toomuchtoogoodohfuck—  _ He bit his lip and closed his eyes, tilting his head back ever so slightly when Tony’s hand began to languidly, lazily stroke, up and down, one fluid motion. 

“Are you slacking off?”

Tony’s dangerous tone made his eyes snap back open and he gasped, “No, Sir!” but it was too late.

Tony’s eyes flashed and he smacked his cock, making it bounce and drip pre-come. Peter choked, breathing out a shaky, “Fuck,” doubling over. The hit hadn’t been  _ hard,  _ but Peter was always sensitive and Tony knew that, used it to his advantage. 

“Pay attention to what you’re doing or we’ll have to start over, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter bit out. The vibration in his ass grew stronger and a low, throaty whine escaped him. 

Quivering, he clumsily finished up his double knot, then waited to be given his next command. 

Tony, however, seemed more than content to take his time. He hummed, licking his lips as he eyed Peter like he was a piece of candy despite the fact that  _ he  _ was the one who was tied up. His hand formed a loose ‘o’ shape as he took Peter’s hard dick in hand again. He teased at his slit with his thumb, smearing pre-come all over the head, until Peter was a sweaty, trembling mess, unable to suppress the moans and pleas coming out of his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, please, Daddy. Ohhh, shit, I—” 

“Clean up my hand, darling. You made a mess everywhere.” Tony stopped right as he reached the brink of orgasm, making hot, desperate,  _ needy  _ tears leak out of his eyes. 

Making a small, hungry noise, Peter practically threw himself at Tony’s hand, licking and taking each one of his fingers into his mouth, lapping in between his fingers. 

Eventually, Tony stopped, eyeing his leaking cock appreciatively, then smiled sweetly at Peter, who was significantly less composed. “Finish me off, sweetheart.”

By the end of it, Tony was sufficiently wrapped with intricate patterns of criss-crossing rope, though significantly less cleaner and sharper than when he’d do it on Peter. Still, considering it was his first time, Peter thought it was pretty good. 

The only thing that  _ wasn’t  _ good was the fact that he could probably come just from the plug in his ass if Tony didn’t  _ get him off right fucking now,  _ and he wasn’t looking to earn himself a punishment. 

And of course, Tony knew exactly what predicament Peter was in—hell, he’d practically set him up for failure from the start, had known how needy Peter would be by the end of it. He grinned, shark-like, and it was  _ mean,  _ just the way Peter liked it. 

“Get me out of these bonds. Now it’s  _ your  _ turn, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> if you want to see more little drabbles like this one, check out my [Tumblr!](https://snowstark.tumblr.com) i don't post all of them here, so it'll be worth it! ;)


End file.
